


Downtime

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky, Paige, and Charlotte disolve PCB and go their seperate ways, as do Team B.A.D. Sasha Banks and Becky find solace in one another's arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Downtime**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

_Becky, Paige, and Charlotte disolve PCB and go their seperate ways, as do Team B.A.D. Sasha Banks and Becky find solace in one another's arms_

 

 

Chapter 1

**It's Monday Night Raw and its going to be a wild night, as usual. Roman Reigns and Randy Orton have to take on Luke Harper and Bray Wyatt, Kevin Owens has to defend his Intercontinental Championship against Ryback and if Owens gets counted out or disqualified he will still lose the title.**

**In the first match of the night, Rusev takes on Dolph Ziggler in a #1 Contender's Match for a chance to face US Champion John Cena at Hell In A Cell.**

**Rusev comes to the ring with Summer Rea, who is still dressing like Lana. Rusev grabs a microphone and goes on and on about crushing Dolph and Cena, until Dolph's music starts playing and he and Lana come to the ring.**

**The match between the two bitter rivals is fast and furious, but Lana and Summer Rea are uninterested in the action going on in the ring, the two blondes are more focused on each other rather than Dolph and Rusev's fight.**

**Rusev throws Dolph out of the ring and goes out after him, the two Superstars are near Summer Rea. Rusev sets up for his standing side kick, Dolph struggles to his feet and turns right into Rusev. Rusev throws the kick, Dolph spins out of the way and Rusev kicks Summer Rea, the audience gasps in disbelief as Summer Rea goes down. Lana rushes over to the downed blonde and cradles Summer's head in her hands.**

 

 

 


End file.
